projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbourfront station
}}| } | 2''' }} }| } | '''3 }} |- | height="5px" colspan="3" |- | height="5px" colspan="3" |- | align="center" colspan="3"| View of the Swan Line platforms |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |Station details |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Location | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Taplan Road, Gunnamatta |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Borough | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Bayswater |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Owner | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Transport for Wentworth |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Operator | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Wentworth Metro |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Line(s) | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"| }| } | 2 }} Swan Line }| } | 3 }} Circle Line |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Platforms | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|4 (4 side) |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Transfers | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Bus |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Exits | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|1 |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |Construction |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Structure | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Open cut ( }| } | 2 }}) Underground ( }| } | 3 }}) |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Platform levels | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|2 |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Parking | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Yes |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Disabled access | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Yes |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |History |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Opened | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|15 June 1972 ( }| } | 2 }}) 1 May 1973 ( }| } | 3 }}) |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Rebuilt | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|12 December 1989 |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Former name(s) | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Gunnamatta (during planning) |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |Other information |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Station code | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|HFN |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Staffed | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Yes |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Daily ridership | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|TBA |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |Other languages |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Dutch | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|Harbourfront |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Chinese | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|港前 |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Pinyin | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|''Gǎngqián'' |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Japanese | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|ハーバーフロント |- ! style="width:33%;" align="left"|Romaji | style="width:33%;" align="left" colspan="2"|''Hābāfuronto'' |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color:#CCCCFF;" |Services |- | width="33%" style="background-color:#EDEDED;" align="center"|Preceding station ! style="background-color:#EDEDED;" align="center"|Wentworth Metro | width="33%" style="background-color:#EDEDED;" align="center"|Following station |- | width="33%" style="background-color:#F9F9F9;" align="center"|''Terminus'' | align="center" | width="33%" style="background-color:#F9F9F9;" align="center"|Gunnamatta towards Melvin Hills |- | width="33%" style="background-color:#F9F9F9;" align="center"|Marina Bay anticlockwise | align="center" | width="33%" style="background-color:#F9F9F9;" align="center"|Boardwalk clockwise |} Harbourfront is a Wentworth Metro station on the Swan Line and Circle Line. It is the southeastern terminus of the Swan Line and serves the eastern end of the suburb of Gunnamatta. It opened in 1972 following an extension from the Swan Line's original terminus at Bayswater. The underground Circle Line platforms opened shortly after in 1973. The station is built in a cutting directly under the southern approach to the Bayswater Bridge, and thus has noise barriers to mitigate noise pollution from the Bayswater Expressway above it. The station received a major reconstruction in the late 1980s involving a reconfiguration of the concourse, platforms and track alignment, a new exterior design, and moving the station entrance to the northern side of Taplan Road, as part of the construction of the Bayswater Bridge. The new station opened in 1989. Harbourfront station is currently the only at-grade station in the Wentworth Metro network. Services Station layout